Where I Belong
by Emma Brown
Summary: Ron's POV. Set after the battle. Ron's been feeling guilty about not being there for Hermione because of his lingering sadness over the loss of his brother. What he doesn't know is that Hermione has been having lingering thoughts as well. Oneshot. RW/HG


_a/n: a quick little one shot about worries and feelings that surface after the battle. Hopefully it's better than how I make it sound._

_Sadly, I don't own anything. If I had it my way, Rupert Grint would be my personal love slave, but we live in an imperfect world. _

_

* * *

Where I Belong_

It's been months since the final battle. It seems that everyone can finally get through a day without shedding a tear that's caused by a thought of Fred, or Tonks, or Remus, or anyone else that had died during that horrible, horrible war.

I'm glad for this because whenever I see mum cry, I cry. I hate crying in front of people. Especially _her_. She's been amazing these past few weeks. When mum wouldn't get out of bed, she cleaned the house, cooked meals (albeit not great ones; but she's learning), and even did the laundry. Of course it occurred to me much later that she had probably seen my unmentionables and even handled them if she did not use a levitation charm to get them soaking in the wash bin. Merlin, what would she say about my Chudley Cannons underwear? I can't think about that now. I'm too busy thinking about how great this girl is…

The other day, I was looking out my bedroom window and I couldn't believe what I saw-her and dad tending to the grounds. She was teaching dad how to use a Muggle lawn mower. It was quite amusing from my angle; her trying to get it started, dad not understanding what to do, the thing going off on its own as dad and her chased it. I went down a few minutes later and helped as much as I could, but it seemed that the work was nearly done by the time of my arrival.

She's been truly amazing.

I wish I could say the same for myself.

I haven't exactly been the "ideal boyfriend" as of late. After Fred died, I never thought I would laugh or smile or show any signs of true happiness ever again. Fred was the life in this family; he was the joy, the laughter. Now, he was gone and it seemed all those things had died along with him.

She went to retrieve her mum and dad in Australia with the help of Kingsley about a week after the battle. I was going to go with her, but I couldn't muster of the strength to bring myself out of bed. I was sure Harry would have gone with her but he seemed to stick around the Burrow to comfort Ginny. My sister seemed to be comforting him as well. I was sure that by the time she came back, I would be me again. I would be the best boyfriend I could possibly be for her. But when she came back three days later, I wasn't. Sure, I kissed her hello, asked her how everything went, how her parents were and told her I missed her, but I could see it in her eyes that I wasn't being me. She knew. She always did. She knows me better than I know myself.

I thought I would never smile or laugh again, but when I saw her with my dad trying to tend to the yard, I did just that. I smiled, I even laughed. I felt myself recovering from the shock and sadness that plagued this family for weeks.

Now, I stare at her. We're sitting in my bedroom and just got through a pretty intense snogging session on my bed. I was embarrassed at first because of my extremely orange room. I knew she had been in my room before, but never like this…never snogging me…on my bed. Stuff like this only happens in my dreams.

So, as I was saying, I'm staring at her. She had pulled away from me moments ago, looked at me with those big brown eyes and turned away from me. We've been silent for a good five minutes now and it's driving me mad. What did I do?

She looks at me. I guess I voiced my thoughts.

"You did nothing."

There are tears in her eyes. This can't be good.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Honestly Ronald."

Uh oh, she used my full name. That is a sign of trouble.

"Did I do something? Touch you someplace…I'm sorry if I did. My hands have a mind of their own sometimes. I'll go slower if that's what you want."

At this, she bursts into tears. I'm completely speechless not to mention confused.

"Uh…we don't _have_ to go slow…if that's…." I pause. "Hermione?"

"Gosh, look at me." She says, turning back around to face me. Her eyes are red and puffy. Her face has pink blotches on them and her lip is trembling. "I'm a mess."

"You're beautiful." I say.

"You're a terrible liar, Ron."

"I'm not lying." She gives me a look as she wipes away her tears. "Hermione, what's this all about?"

I can see that she's struggling with something. She stares at me, at her hands, at her green socks and then back at me. "I worry." She says, it's barely over a whisper.

"Worry? Worry about what?" What could there be left to worry about?

"Worry about you…us…" She trails off and looks down at my orange pillow.

"Us? Are you worried about us…taking that step?" I chose my words carefully. To be honest, it's been worrying me too. I've never been with a girl in that way before and I know that she's never been with a guy…I would kill the bloke if she had. It would be a new experience for both of us. I want to tell her this, in case she doesn't already know but she starts speaking first.

"About everything." I see there is true panic in her eyes. "When we do take that step, I worry that I won't be what you expected. I worry that one day; you'll remember that you can do better than me. I worry that I'm just not enough." She's sobbing now, her shoulders shaking.

I'm at a complete loss for words.

"This has been bothering you a long time, hasn't it?"

She nods slightly. I slide over to her and take her into my arms. She cries into my chest and I'm stroking her hair, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"Listen to me." I say in my _'I mean business'_ voice. "You are possibly the best thing that's ever happened to me. The day I met you, my life changed. At first I didn't realize that it was for the better, but it was. Hermione, it's always been you from the start. I can't possibly do any better because you're the best. You are brilliant, beautiful and completely amazing in every way. You're it for me.

"Sure we fight sometimes, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you or that I want someone else. For as long as I live I will want _you_. Understand?"

She's looking up at me, her lips are slightly parted. She nods and I smile.

"Good. Hermione, I don't want you to ever think that you're not enough…you're…you're…" I stare down at her and sigh. "You're my life, Hermione."

More tears are falling down her cheeks, but I can tell these are happy ones from the smile that is displayed on her face. "I love you, Ron."

She's in my embrace again and I lean us back against the headboard of my bed. I'm not even sure how long we stay this way, but it doesn't matter. I've got nowhere else I need to be. This is where I belong.

_Reviews make me smile, just saying. _


End file.
